Neko Chan Yandere Scissorsloid
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Lo que una chica celosa es capaz de llegar a hacer. No eres la unica que sabe usar eso/ Agarro las tijeras y las aprieto con fuerza/Estoy cansada de que pases tiempo con el/ Rin es mio *Okumurancest* Shonen Ai y leve menciones de Rin x OC -Solo amistad, nada serio- Mi 2do songfic de Ao no exorcist


Neko P.O.V

Simplemente no puedo aguantarlo mas ¿porque sera? ¿porque rayos pasa mas tiempo con el que conmigo? yo soy SU mejor amiga de por vida NO el! Aunque quizás estoy exagerando...solo un poco ¿No es así? Ellos son Hermanos es normal que pasen mas tiempo juntos pero no así...La mayoría del tiempo cancela todas nuestras salidas para que pueda estar con el.

_Lo siento Yukio._

_No puedo soportarlo más._

_Es mi Mejor Amigo, yo lo quiero No lo pienso compartir_

_Yo estaba tan contenta de tener un sempai_

_Ya que podíamos quedarnos estudiando juntos_

_Yo te dije: ''Deseo convertirme en alguien listo como tu Sempai!''_

_Al decir eso, me diste las gracias._

Es que...Es que acaso el ya no se divierte conmigo? antes el no era así, claro que no. Me lastima, Me lastima que me trate de esa manera, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue distanciando y ahora me dice que no tiene ganas de salir pero a las pocas horas lo veo caminando en la calle con el y riéndose como si nada pasara. Ni siquiera sabe que existo.

No es culpa suya, No...es culpa de el, Yukio-Sempai, de su estúpido hermano menor, como deseo que desaparezca, como desearía que el... ¿Que carajo estoy pensado? NO ¡POR GLOB! Me estoy volviendo loca! no puedo hacer eso, no puedo desearle la muerte a nadie por mucho que lo odie.

_Pero Yukio_

_¿Por qué quieres quitarme a mi mejor amigo?_

_Siempre fui su Otaku favorita_

_La que siempre hablaba con el_

_Yo no quiero compartir_

_A mí querido Rin_

_Por eso_

_Prefiero no tener Amigos con quien compartirlo_

_Hasta nunca, Yukio._

-Neko-Chan- Esa era la voz de Moriyama-san llamándome-Te encuentras bien?

-Si, no es nada ¿Que paso?-

-Esto, estaba hablando con Izumo y acordamos que con Paku-Chan y ella podríamos ir a comprar algo no?- Lo dijo bastante animada

-Lo siento Moriyama-san, sera en otro momento- Ella me miro un poco preocupada, le sonreí y suspiro.

-Bien, adiós Neko-Chan-

Caminamos juntas al curso, cuando entre ahí estaban los 2, conversando animadamente. eso me dolió un poco ¿Porque rayos Rin actúa así? Si ya no quiere pasar mas tiempo conmigo debería decírmelo.

_Tú tienes toda la culpa_

_Quiero que mi Mejor amigo Regrese a mí._

_Utilizas tus encantos Y tu voz seductora_

_Hablas torpemente para que te preste atención_

_No sólo es injusto, Es imperdonable que lo hagas._

Me dirigí a mi lugar junto a Rin y las clases empezaron, no podía ver a Rin, estaba prestando atención a la clase, algo raro en el. mire a Yukio-Sempai, el es uno de los chicos mas inteligentes del colegio, ademas es alto y lindo tiene todo lo que cualquier chica o chico desearía, pero no es mi problema, yo solo quiero a Rin. es increíble que tenga ojos para el y no para mi que soy su mejor amiga, si tan solo lo matara...¿QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO? Abrí enseguida la cartuchera saque unas tijeras, eran un regalo de mi Hermano mayor, me las regalo el día que cumplí 15 años, ahora tengo 16 años y 1/2. puedo manejarlas como quiera. El mango es de un color azul muy bonito, pero el único problema era que la punta era demasiado filosa por esa razón mi medio hermano no me las quiso regalar, Psst ni que fuera una niña.

Sentí una especie de cosquilleo en mi pecho, una sensación rara. nuevamente mire a Yukio-Sempai que estaba escribiendo no se que cosa en un cuaderno, mire a las tijeras llevando mi mano a la punta produciendo una cortadura, aguante un grito de dolor. tenia que hablar con Rin si o si.

Las clases pasaron demasiado lento, cuando termino la hora y todos se fueron yo me levante de mi lugar, me acerque a Rin.

-Neko?- me pregunto, Yukio estaba esperándolo

-Tengo que decirte algo-Lo dije de la forma mas seria que pude

-Lo siento Neko, tengo que irme nos vemos después-dicho esto salio seguido de Yukio-Sempai

* * *

-Y?- Me pregunto mi mejor amigo, Lo mire un poco insegura de lo que estaba a punto de decirle. tal vez arruinaría nuestra amistad pero es importante que se lo diga, ya no puedo soportarlo mas.

-Deja de pasar tanto tiempo con Yukio-Sempai!-Lo dije sin siquiera pensarlo, Rin me miro un poco confundido, Genial Neko! *Aplauso sarcástico* Lo arruinaste bien lindo.

-Neko, acaso estas celosa?- me pregunto volviendo a su expresión de antes. si tal vez estoy un poco celosa pero hay motivos para estarlo: Siempre pasan mucho tiempo juntos e inclusive llegue a escuchar rumores de las chicas de que ellos eran pareja o algo así -La única persona que me importa eres tu, Neko no deberías estar así- dijo -Y Mucho menos estar celosa de mi hermano- Mire a otro lado -Todo bien?-

-Si-Respondí con una sonrisa felina -Tienes razón, solo estoy exagerando-

Me regreso la sonrisa y me da un lindo abrazo.

_No solo es injusto_

_Es imperdonable que lo hagas_

_Yukio, a pesar que me dices que tu me quieres_

_esa acción tuya no te la perdonare_

_agarro un par de tijeras y entro a tu habitación_

_cuando estas durmiendo_

_te voy a matar y así dormirás por siempre._

No estaba exagerando, PARA NADA...pasaron 3 días después de aquella conversación y el muy baka sigue igual o peor. Ya ni siquiera me habla por estar con el. no me importa sonar como loca desquiciada pero debo matarlo, debo matar a Yukio-Sempai.

Agarro la tijera que tengo en mi mano y la aprieto con fuerza, camino en dirección a casa. Shiemi me aviso que Rin saldría por lo que iba a tardar en volver, por lo tanto estaba solo Yukio-Sempai y Kuro Neko. Este ultimo no era un GRAAAN impedimento.

Tal vez actuó como una loca desquiciada pero no me importa, Rin es mio y quiero que sea solo mio. No pienso compartirlo con nadie mas y menos con mi Sempai...NO!

Toco 2 veces la puerta y esta se abre sola, Kuro me mira con una expresión de gato aburrido.

_**-N-Neko? Que se te ofrece?-**_

-Puedo ver a Yukio-Sempai?-Le pregunte arrodillada ocultando las tijeras detrás de mi espalda.

**_-Esta en la habitación, pase si quiere-_**

Bueno, No era necesario que me tratara de usted...es que tan vieja estoy? Mierda! vi las escaleras que conducían a mi habitación y a la de Rin y Yukio-Sempai. Empeze a subir, puse la mano en la perilla de la puerta, la desicion estaba tomada...No hay vuelta atrás, iba a matar a Yukio y así Rin sera solo mio. sin el no tendrá mas opción que quedarse a mi lado, ya no me preocupa si piensa dejarme de lado o no.

Abrí la puerta y entre, Yukio-Sempai estaba dormido, se veía relajado y tenia los labios entreabiertos. me fije en cada detalle de su cara, si no hubiera conocido a Rin hubiera hecho de todo por ser su Mejor amiga pero eso no pasara, Yo solo quiero a Rin. Saque las tijeras de atrás de mi espalda, las mismas que mi hermano mayor me regalo, las levante y me acerque a el, estaba a punto de clavarlas en su cuello pero...

_Neko estoy tan contento!_

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que mi amiga no me visita!_

_¿Cuál es el tema que vamos a estudiar en el día de hoy?_

_Neko has sido realmente un gran ejemplo como amiga para mí!_

_Eres buena, la más hermosa,y la mejor Otaku en todo el mundo_

_Agradezco al mundo por tenerte como amiga..._

-Neko- rápidamente oculte de nuevo las tijeras y vi como Yukio-Sempai se despertaba frotándose los ojos, se incorpora en la cama acomodándose sus lentes y me mira -que haces aquí?- me pregunto, No hay vuelta atrás! saque de nuevo las tijeras y las apunte a su cuello -Neko-susurro.

...Por supuesto que no

-ESTOY CANSADA!-Grite -Rin es mio, es mio y de nadie mas...no pienso compartirlo con nadie, por eso debo matarte-

-D-De que hablas?- me pregunto sin entender la situación -Rin te quiere-

-No es verdad siempre lo veo contigo y yo ya no lo soporto, debo matarte- dije acercando la tijera mientras veía que se cortaba parte de su mejilla, comenze a reír como psicópata -debes...-

En seguida sentí que se me cortaba la respiración, vi a Yukio-Sempai quien tenia su cabeza agachada, mire hacia abajo, me había clavado...Unas tijeras! y en mi pecho!

_Sabes algo Neko?_

_Tu ya no eres la mejor amiga de Rin_

_Yo lo amo_

_No te preocupes!_

_Siempre lo cuidare!_

-Baka- dijo el mientras se reía y un aura negra salia de el -No eres la única que sabe usar eso-

No podía hablar, me arrodille en el piso, la camisa de mi uniforme se mancho de sangre (Si, uso el uniforme de los chicos en este fic) sentí como mis fuerzas me abandonaban por completo

-Sabes algo Neko?- Se acerca a mi -No te preocupes, yo cuidare a Rin- sentí como me clavaba unas tijeras en la espalda -y te digo porque?- No asentí todo lo que escuche fue un: Rin es mio.

La ultima noticia del día:

_"Una estudiante de la academia Vera Cruz aparentemente de 16 años fue encontrada muerta en el campus de la escuela, las marcas que tiene en el pecho fueron producidas por unas tijeras y suponemos que es un intento de robo...la policía..."_

Se apaga la tele y Rin ve a la persona que estaba al lado suyo.

-Tu lo hiciste?- Le pregunto a Yukio

-Iba a Matarme de alguna forma tenia que defenderme- dijo acercándose a el

-No dejaste evidencia, verdad?-

-Te refieres a las tijeras? Claro que no! las queme-

-Bien, por lo menos no saliste herido- respondió Rin, los dos se ríen. Yukio aprovecha para besarlo porque después de todo era Rin, SU Rin y SU Nii-San.


End file.
